


Yellow

by aesthetictrashcanff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I never write on Ao3 please be nice, I'm stuck in angst hell, M/M, i needed to write some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetictrashcanff/pseuds/aesthetictrashcanff
Summary: "And it was all yellow."-----A story in which  Akaashi Keiji had loved Bokuto since they were in high school.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	Yellow

Song: Yellow - Coldplay

Yellow. Someone or something that means the world to you; a soulmate. That's what Kotaro was to Keiji. His love, his everything. He was his yellow. Somebody no one could replace. Akaashi came up behind Bokuto and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. "Hey hey hey!" Bokuto said his catchphrase softer than usual.

"Bath?" Akaashi softly spoke, tired from a long day. "Sure thing!" Bokuto turned around in his lover's arms, embraced him, and peppered chaste kisses all over his face before locking lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and planted one more on Akaashi's forehead before walking towards their shared bedroom.

Akaashi smiled and started towards their bedroom as well, walking by Bokuto removing his shirt. He smirked but continued on towards the large bathroom attached to their bedroom. He drew the bath and added the bubbles he knew Bokuto loved. He lit some vanilla-scented candles by the counter and laid out two white towels for the two of them.

Bokuto came into the bathroom as Akaashi undressed, not shocked the slightest bit by what he'd seen ever so many times. He simply smirked and got into the warm bath, making room for Akaashi to sit and lean on him. Akaashi carefully sat down as the warm water embraced him. He leaned against Bokuto's nude chest and closed his eyes, feeling the silver-haired male's fingers intertwining his own. They sat there, silently in bliss. Akaashi closed his eyes and remembered their wedding day. What a lovely day it was.

Akaashi looked in the mirror as he straightened his white bowtie, catching a glimpse of his soon-to-be husband's spiky hair. "Bo?" He stared at the spot in the mirror, eventually seeing two glimmering yellow eyes appear and disappear once more. "Kotaro, you can come over here." he smiled softly as he spoke. "But it's bad luck to see your fiancé before your wedding!"

Keiji chuckled at his lover and walked towards the doorway. Kotarō fully stood up and stared into the shorter's eyes, smiling softly at those orbs he loved so much. "Go wait for me." The blue-eyed male softly whispered into Bokuto's ears as he pecked his cheek and turned around to continue preparing. Bokuto smiled and complied, turning towards the hallway he'd need to walk down to get to the outside area where the ceremony would be held.

After what felt like an eternity, someone walked into the room. Akaashi identified the person as Sugawara by looking in the mirror. "Are you ready?" Sugawara smiled at the groom, placing his hands on the said male's shoulders. Akaashi nodded. "Good, because it's time."

Sugawara placed a white veil that matched Keiji's white tux in his hair. "Go time." The older male then ran out of the room, leaving Akaashi to head to the ceremony.

He left the room and started off down the hall, peaking through the doorway that led to the outside. God, it was gorgeous. A white wedding arch with blue and yellow ribbons and white flowers. There were white flower petals on the ground leading to a beaming yet obviously nervous Bokuto.

Keiji smiled lovingly before making his presence known by walking through the doorway. The music began and he paced his walking although he wanted to just run into Kotaro's arms then and there. He made eye contact with the said male, his yellow eyes glowing with happiness as he looked at Akaashi.

After what could've easily been forever, Akaashi made it to Bokuto's side. Neither really paid any attention to the priest, opting to gaze into each other's eyes they'd both seen so many times.

The only words that came out of his mouth that either party seemed to care about were: "You may now kiss." You didn't have to tell either of them twice; Bokuto was already cupping Akaashi's face as if he was holding his entire world in his hands. Akaashi very well could be his entire world.

All the attendees cheered as the now newlyweds kissed. Bokuto then playfully picked up Akaashi and threw him over his shoulder, running away with him. Everyone laughed as Bokuto carried Akaashi to what he referred to as their 'getaway car' and raced to the reception.

In the car, Bokuto couldn't keep his hands off Akaashi. All the way from peppered kisses to tickling, they were just domestic. That day was unforgettable.

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?" Akaashi was fished out of his memories by Bokuto washing his hair for him. "The best day of my life." He smiled as he spoke. "Ooooh, okay." Bokuto giggled a bit. He scrubbed the shampoo into Akaashi's hair before rinsing it and wrapping his strong arms around his nude husband's waist and resting his chin on the said male's shoulder.

"You know I love you more than life itself, right?" Bokuto closed his eyes as he spoke. "You are my life and I love nothing more than you, so I win." Akaashi retorted as he stood up and grabbed a white towel to dry off with. Bokuto did the same and followed Akaashi around like a lost puppy through their bedroom to get changed for the night.

Both were only wearing boxers when Bokuto suddenly craved affection (as if he didn't always.). He came up behind Akaashi, back hugging him and giving him space to turn in his arms before pushing him up against the wall and tenderly kissing him.

This wasn't sexual to either of them, this was a normal routine. Smothering each other in affection when nobody was around. "Baby, let me get dressed so we can go to bed." A completely sanitary line of saliva connected their lips. "Okie Dokie." Bokuto backed off a bit and headed towards his dresser to find a T-shirt to throw on. He then watched his black-haired-husband slip on a pair of silk pajamas over his slim figure before he walked towards the bed.

Akaashi got under the covers and set his alarm before Bokuto came running and jumping into bed. "You big baby," he spoke as Bokuto wrestled around to get under the covers. "Goodnight, Akaashi," Bokuto said as his husband switched off the light. "Goodnight my Yellow."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I hope the two people who read this enjoy it! I love BokuAka so much and just wanted to put my two boys together. Fun Fact: I'm actually a Bokuto kinnie!


End file.
